Coeurs Brisés, Tome 1 : Lumière Ténébreuse
by E.L.Swan
Summary: " Pendant les deux semaines après notre arrestation, nous nous sommes retrouvées dans un monde parallèle..." Elsa et Regina Swan, sont deux sœurs, téméraires et courageuses, mais qui ne s'entendent pas forcément comme elles le devraient. Après leur arrestation, suite à un acte irréversible, elles vont se retrouver toutes deux, dans un monde parallèle et étrange...
1. La Justice

**Chapitre 1**

 **Elsa**

Je me trouvais devant deux immenses portes dorées. Mes mains et mes chevilles étaient enchaînées. Ma sœur était dans la même situation. Un garde de chaque coté de nous, nous surveillait. Je pouvais entendre la foule hurler de l'autre coté des portes. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent, et les gardes nous poussèrent dans la salle du trône. Je marchais tête baissée, face à la foule agitée. Ma sœur quant à elle, était droite et la tête haute. Absolument mon contraire. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant des marches plaquées d'or. Je ne voulais pas lever les yeux, j'avais honte. Les gardes nous donnèrent des coups dans les tibias, nous forçant à nous mettre à genoux. Un des juges se leva, et le silence se fit graduellement dans la salle. Il frappa d'une main sur la table des juges, pour annoncer le début de notre procès. Le juge prit la parole:

\- Que la dénommée Regina Paoline Stella Michaëlla Swan se lève!

Ma sœur se leva, toujours droite comme un piquet.

\- Mlle Swan, niez-vous avoir été complice avec votre cadette, lors de la destruction de New York City, qui se trouve sur Terre? L'interrogea le juge.

\- Je ne nie pas, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Mlle Swan, vous assumez donc tout vos actes et vos crimes en dépit des sentences qui pourraient vous être infligées?

Regina hocha vivement la tête, puis se remit à genoux, toujours sans baisser les yeux. Le juge s'assit et écrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin. Il se releva, et dit d'une voix qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotions:

\- Que la dénommée Elsa Lauryne Marie Mathilde Kathryn Anna Elysabeth Swan se lève.

Je me levai, épaules voûtées et tête baissée, regardant mes mains chaînées. Mon interlocuteur me somma de lever la tête. Je m'exécutai, repoussant mes longs cheveux noirs et bouclés dans mon dos. Je pus enfin voir quatre personnes assisent et noblement vêtues au sommet des marches. Je les fixai tous un à un, de mes yeux couleur lunaire. Je commençai par observer le jeune homme le plus à gauche. Il était blond, les yeux bleus et son visage exprimait de la colère. A sa droite, se tenait un homme robuste, aux cheveux blancs. Il me fixait durement. A côté de lui, une femme de grande beauté, qui possédait une longue chevelure brune, et des yeux couleur océan. Je pouvais discerner dans ses yeux, une once de pitié. Puis je portai mon regard sur le dernier jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui se tenait à sa droite. Il me regardait de son regard vert profond. Ses yeux étaient juste magnifiques. Nos yeux se croisèrent. Je me sentis instantanément comme transpercée. Je détournai mon regard, et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis esquisser un sourire. Puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, je relevai la tête, entendant que le juge prenne la parole. Enfin, il dit:

\- Mlle Swan, niez-vous avoir détruit la ville de New York City volontairement?

\- Je ne nie pas d'avoir détruit une partie de New York, mais en revanche, je nie l'avoir fait volontairement, dis-je, choisissant bien mes mots.

Le juge me lança un regard noir. Mais voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il soupira et poursuivit le déroulement du procès:

\- Mlle Swan, vous assumez donc tout vos actes et vos crimes en dépit des sentences qui pourraient vous être infligées ?

\- J'assume tout mes actes et mes crimes, déclarai-je.

Un murmure parcouru l'assemblée. Un léger sourire fendit mes lèvres. Je jetai un bref regard au jeune homme aux yeux verts, et me remis à genoux. Je rebaissai la tête, attendant patiemment le verdict. Quelques minutes étaient passées depuis que je m'étais remise à genoux. Enfin, tout les juges se levèrent. Celui qui se tenait au milieu prit la parole d'un ton monocorde:

\- Mlle Regina Paoline Stella Michaëlla Swan, aura pour sentence, une condamnation à six mois de prison. Quant à Mlle Elsa Lauryne Marie Mathilde Kathryn Anna Elysabeth Swan, elle aura une condamnation à un an de prison, plus une semaine d'esclavage auprès du plus jeune des princes, pour avoir mentit à ses supérieur en niant la vérité.

Je relevai vivement la tête. J'étais outrée. Être emprisonner était un fait, mais que je sois esclave, en était un autre. Même si je savais que cela ne servirait à rien de protester, je m'apprêtais quand même à le faire. Soudain, les gardes tirèrent sur nos chaînes, pour nous forcer à nous poussai un gémissement de douleur. La foule en sembla ravie. Regina poussait des hurlements déchirants, qui me glaçaient le sang. Ils l'emmenèrent, et je restais là, impuissante. La salle se vida peu à peu. Certaines personnes se moquaient de moi, et n'avaient aucun scrupule à me frapper. J'encaissai en silence. Quand la salle fut vide, un long silence suivit. Il était pesant, et même étouffant. Il fut coupé par le roi lui-même:

\- Mon fils, ne soit pas jaloux de ton frère. Si tu veux une esclave, tu n'as cas faire venir l'autre, dit-il à son fils aîné.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça? N'avaient-ils donc pas de cœur? Le garde qui tenait mes chaînes avait dut sentir mon frisson, car déjà il avait le bras levé au-dessus de moi, pour m'infliger une correction. En une fraction de seconde, le plus jeune des princes avait arrêter son geste. Le garde le regarda, stupéfait. Il riposta:

\- Elle mérite une correction!

\- Pas de votre main! Répliqua le prince.

\- Mais...

\- Ne relevez plus la main sur elle, c'est bien comprit?

\- Oui, Prince Loki, se résigna le garde.

Loki lâcha le bras du garde et me regarda. Je levai les yeux sur lui. Nos yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, les siens d'un vert envoûtant. Je me sentis rougir. Loki m'adressa un sourire. Il retourna auprès de la famille royale. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis le roi et son fils aîné retournèrent à leurs appartements respectifs. Seul, la reine resta. Elle s'avança vers moi, et me dit d'un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant:

\- N'ayez pas peur, on ne vous maltraitera pas, mon fils s'occupera de vous. Et je vous promet qu'il ne vous fera aucun mal.

Je hochai doucement la tête. Elle tourna les talons, et sortit de la salle. Le Prince Loki vint vers moi, et demanda mes chaînes au garde, ainsi que les clefs. Il les lui donna sans broncher, puis il quitta à son tour la salle. Loki me fit signe d'avancer. J'obtempérai. Nous parcourûmes les couloirs, jusqu'à de grandes portes en or. Il les ouvrit et m'ordonna d'entrer. J'avançai, tout en scrutant la grande pièce dans laquelle j'entrais. Elle était richement meublée, mais peut-être un peu trop spacieuse pour une seule personne. Même si c'est un prince. Je m'arrêtai au centre de la pièce. Loki se mit en face de moi, et me retira mes chaînes. Je me frottai les poignets. Loki recula, m'examina de la tête aux pieds, avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Il se rapprocha légèrement et m'ordonna de nettoyer le sol. Il m'indiqua également où se trouvait les objets dont j'aurai besoin. Je me dirigeai donc vers le cagibi qu'il m'avait indiqué. Je sortis de celui-ci un seau en fer, une serpillière qui semblait à peine avoir servit deux fois, et un savon à peine usé. J'allai ensuite remplir le seau à la salle de bain. Je retournai à la pièce principale, puis je me mis sur les genoux. Je trempai la serpillière dans l'eau savonneuse, et commençai à frotter. Mes mouvements étaient rythmés par la chanson que je fredonnais. Loki dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il avait arrêté de lire, et me fixait de ses beaux yeux verts. Il me demanda enfin:

\- Comment se nomme la chanson que tu fredonnes?

\- Je l'ai inventée, répondis-je en continuant de frotter le sol.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, répliqua-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai, et le fixai à mon tour.

\- Pourquoi devrai-je vous le dire?

\- Parce que je te le demande.

\- Et alors?

\- Alors j'aimerai bien que tu me répondes.

\- Elle s'appelle « Sans conditions », dis-je en soupirant.

\- Dans tout les cas tu as une très belle voix, me complimenta-t-il.

\- Merci, répondis-je, en sentant mes joues rougir.

Je me remis au travail. Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'avais fini la pièce principale. Je m'affairai donc à faire la même chose avec la chambre. Malheureusement pour moi, elle était deux fois plus grande que la pièce que je venais de terminer. Je me remis à frotter, toujours en fredonnant. Mes genoux me faisaient mal, ainsi que mes bras et ma tête. Ne tenant plus, je m'assis en tailleur, me pris la tête dans les mains et fermai les yeux. Je venais de m'endormir.


	2. Etrangement gentil

**Hello ! Deuxième chapitre beaucoup plus court que les autres, je préviens.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Loki**

Une heure après qu'Elsa eut quittée mon salon, je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer, car je la trouvait bien silencieuse. Je me levai, posai mon livre et me rendis à ma chambre. Je restai bouche bée en voyant Elsa endormie. Je m'avançai jusqu'à elle, la soulevai dans mes bras et l'emmenai dans ma salle de bain. Je mis une serviette sur le sol, et y déposai la jeune femme. Je m'approchai de la baignoire, ouvris le robinet et fis couler un bain. Je retournai auprès d'Elsa et commençai à lui enlever ses chaussures, puis ses bas. Faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller ma jeune protégée. J'allai éteindre le robinet, puis revint vers Elsa pour terminer de lui enlever ses vêtements. Quand ceci fut fait, je la pris, et l'apportai à la baignoire. Je mis doucement le corps meurtrit d'Elsa dans l'eau chaude, et me mis à la laver avec patience. Mes mains caressants avec douceur le corps inanimé de la jeune femme. Quand j'eus finis, je la sortis de l'eau, et l'enveloppai dans une serviette. Je l'allongeai sur le sol puis quittai la pièce. Je revins cinq minutes plus tard, avec des sous-vêtements de femme et une chemise noire m'appartenant. Je la revêtis doucement et l'emmenai à mon lit. Je la couvris, et commençai à ranger les ustensiles de ménages. Ensuite, je retournai dans mon salon, repris mon livre et me remis à lire.


	3. Je tombais

**Kikou ! Le chapitre 3 de Cœurs Brisés !**

 **Je remercie Anga27 et Alex309 pour leur review.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Elsa**

Je tombais. Je tombais dans un gouffre sans fond. J'avais froid, et peur aussi. La peur du vide, mon point faible. Je criais comme jamais je ne l'avais fais avant. Je me réveillai en sursaut en poussant un cris strident. Ma respiration était haletante. D'un coup, la porte en face de moi s'ouvrit à la volée, et Loki accourut en me demandant ce qui se passait. Je lui racontai ce qui était pour moi un cauchemar. Il essaya de me réconforter en me disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que je n'avais rien à craindre. Il me conseilla de me calmer, ce que je fis avec peine. Après m'être apaisée, je remarquai que mes jambes étaient nues, et que mes cheveux étaient propres. Je questionnai donc Loki:

\- Comment de fait-il que je sois propre?

\- Je t'ai lavé, me dit-il en me souriant espièglement.

\- Vous m'avez lavée pendant que je dormais! M'exclamai-je outrée.

\- Et alors, ça veut dire que vous m'avez déshabiller, que vous m'avez vu nue, et que vous m'avez touché !

\- Pourquoi ça te dérange ?

\- Cela me gêne, car vous m'avez lavé sans me demander mon avis !

\- Tu dormais !

\- Vous auriez pu me réveiller, répondis-je.

\- Je ne réveille pas une jeune femme.

\- Je suis votre esclave !

\- Pas pour moi.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir demander de laver le sol, si ce n'est pas le cas ? Demandai-je.

\- Pour pas que le juge principal se rende compte de ma supercherie.

Je restai muette un moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Mais

en vain. Loki me sortit de ma réflexion :

\- Tu m'as l'air songeuse.

\- Je le suis, répondis-je.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

\- Non, mais j'ai une autre question à vous poser.

\- Vas-y, je t'en pris.

\- Comment se fait-il que je porte une chemise d'homme ?

\- C'est la mienne.

\- Ah, dis-je choquée.

\- Quest-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien !

\- Tu mens !

\- Non !

\- Si, ça se voit sur ton visage.

\- C'est du n'importe quoi, marmonnai-je.

\- Je te promets.

\- Bon d'accord, il y a quelque chose, avouai-je.

\- Je savais bien, c'est quoi ?

\- Vous me lavez, puis ensuite vous m'habillez avec vos vêtements ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Je ne suis pas un objet ! Criai-je.

\- Oh ! Tu vas te calmer ! J'essais d'être aimable avec toi, et tu me le repproches ?

\- Navrée de vous offenser « Monsieur Le Prince », mais on demande avant de toucher une femme.

\- Oui, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis « Prince ».

Ne savant quoi répondre, je me tûs. Je sentis des larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je faisais tout pour les retenir. Ne tenant plus, je lachai prise, et mes larmes commençairent à couler. Loki, les ayant vu, me prit dans ses bras, et me berça doucement. Un peu plus tard, je m'étais endormie dans ses bras.


	4. Dors bien

**Bon, oui je sais, c'est surement le chapitre le plus court que vous n'ayez jamais vu, mais c'est indispensable.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Loki**

Je continuai à la bercer pendant une bonne heure, même si je savais qu'elle s'était endormie. Finalement, je la ralongeai et la recouvrit de la couverture en satin vert. Je la regardai dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis, sentant la fatigue me gagner peu à peu, je m'allongeai près d'elle, et m'endormis.


	5. Bras croisés

**Chapitre 5**

 **Regina**

Je ne voulais pas être séparée d'Elsa. J'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était d'attendre dans ma cellule, les bras croisés pendant six mois.

Je partageai ma cellule avec un inconnu. Il était mystérieux, et sa présence me dérangeait étrangement.

Depuis que j'étais ici, nous n'avions pas échangé une seule parole, ni même un regard.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Elsa, et son attitude lors du procès. Elle m'avait eu l'air si fragile. Mais en fait, elle était juste anéantie par le fait d'avoir été trahie, et de n'avoir pu contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Une voix me sortit de mes pensées :

Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Je fis volte-face. C'était lui, qui venait de me poser la question. Il insista :

Alors ?

Regina, répondis-je sèchement.

Robin Hood, me dit-il en souriant.

D'accord, dis-je ne sachant quoi répondre.

Je m'assis contre le mur, et commençai à tresser mes cheveux. Robin me regardait, mais je n'y prettais aucune attention. J'étais trop absorbée dans mes pensées. J'entendis un bruit de porte. Je me levai en sursaut, et m'approchai de la membrane magique au plus près que je le pouvais. J'espérais voir Elsa, mais non. C'était un garde qui faisait sa ronde. J'étais fatiguée, et mes paupières se faisaient lourdes. Je m'allongeai contre l'un des murs de la cellule, laissant le lit à Robin, et je fermai les yeux. Je m'endormis.


	6. Sorcière

**Kikou ! Voici le chapitre 6 !**

 **Grands merci à Alex309 pour ses reviews.**

 **Bonne Lecture ! **

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Robin**

Quand Régina était entrée dans la cellule, j'avais d'abord cru que c'était une simple femme qui avait surement dut être accusée d'adultère. Mais quand le garde l'avait jeté en la traitant de sorcière, j'ai compris que j'avais affaire à un tout autre genre de femme.

Je commençais simplement à la regarder sans grande conviction. Pour moi, Regina était une parfaite inconnue. Mais étrangement, il savait que sa présence avec lui dans cette cellule changerait le cour de sa misérable vie. Sur cette pensée vague, il s'endormit.


	7. Encore et toujours

**Chapitre 7**

 **Elsa**

Je sentis quelque chose me secouer doucement. J'ouvris les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était plongée dans l'obscurité. Je m'assis dans le lit aux draps soyeux, dans lequel Loki m'avait rallongé après notre petite conversation d'hier soir. D'ailleur, Loki se trouvait devant moi, souriant de toute ses dents et me fixant de ses yeux verts profonds.

Il m'inscita à me lever, et à m'habiller. Il sortit, me laissant pantoise de bon matin. Je sortis du lit, et fit apparaître grâce à ma magie, une longue robe noire avec des manches en fils croisés, et des escarpins noirs. Je me tressai les cheveux, et sortit de la chambre.

Loki m'attendait, debout au milieu de la pièce principale. Il se retourna au moment où j'entrais. Il resta sans rien dire un moment. Il se reprit, et me fit un magnifique sourire. Je le lui rendis.

\- Tu es de bonne humeur, me dit-il.

\- Oui, pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? Répondis-je.

\- C'est juste une constatation, me dit-il, pas besoin de s'affoler.

\- Je ne m'affole pas, répliquai-je.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu commences déjà à t'exiter et à être sur la défensive.

\- Je ne suis pas sur la défensive. J'antissipe juste.

\- Dans ce cas n'antissipes pas trop.

J'éclatai de rire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri de si bon cœur. Décidemment, cette semaine s'annonce riche en émotions. J'espère qu'il en sera de pour Regina. Même si je ne sais pas comment elle va faire pour avoir une semaine mouvementée, si elle reste à longueur de journée dans une cellule. Mais, bon ce n'est pas le plus important.

Je sortis de mes pensées pour me focaliser sur Loki. Justement, il s'était rapproché dangereusement de moi. Je pensais qu'il allait faire des gestes déplacés, mais au lieu de ça, il se pencha et murmura au creux de mon oreille :

\- Tu vas finir ce que tu as commencé hier, ma belle.

Il se redressa, me sourit, et sortit de ses appartements. Je me retrouvais seule, telle une cruche ne sachant quoi faire. Je me dirigeai vers le cagibi, et je répétai les mêmes actions que la veille.

Quand Loki revint, j'avais terminé la totalité de ses appartements. Il avait l'air étonné de me voir souriante et toujours sur pieds. Il s'avança vers moi, toujours son léger sourire sur les lèvres.


	8. Douleur

**Coucou !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Regina !**

 **Merci à Alex 309 et Guest.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **ooooooooooooooo**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Regina**

Je me réveillais tôt ce matin là. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Robin déjà debout. Je mis sur mes pieds, et m'avançais vers lui.

\- Bonjour, lui dis-je.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il froidement.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? Demandais-je.

\- Comment voulez-vous bien dormir dans une cellule ?

\- On fait avec ce qu'on a, répliquai-je.

Il ne répondit, m'ignorant superbement. Je marchai pour aller au fond de la cellule, et m'assis contre le mur. Je laissai partir mes pensées vers ma mère. Elle s'appellait Angèle. Comme toutes les personnes de ma famille, elle possédait des pouvoirs. Le sien était la maîtrise de l'eau. Je me souviens qu'elle avait les cheveux blonds platine, et des yeux lunaires. Elsa les tenait d'elle. Je me rendis compte que je ne ressemblais pas du tout à ma mère, ou encore à la famille Stenza en général. Je sortis de mes pensées juste à temps pour voir un garde entrer dans notre cellule. Je me levai, et lui demandai d'un ton qui de voulait autoritaire :

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde point, répondit-il d'un ton cinglant.

\- Mais bien sûr que si, répliquai-je.

\- Et pourquoi pensez-vous une tel chose ?

\- Vous êtes dans ma cellule.

\- Pourtant vous n'êtes ici que depuis à peine quelques heures.

Je ne répliquai pas, essayant à tout prix de me retenir de l'assassiner. Une idée traversa alors mon esprit. Je tendis lentement le bras, et murmurai le mot « douleur » en direction du garde. Celui-ci se recroquevilla en gémissant sous l'inffluence de ma magie. Je m'apprêtais à l'achever, lorsque qu'une main saisit mon bras et le plaqua durement dans mon dos. C'était Robin. Lui aussi j'avais envie de le tuer pour m'avoir empêcher de terminer mon travail, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger. Le garde se releva, me lança un regard noir, puis sortit de ma cellule. Robin me lacha, et je me retournai vers lui, furieuse. Comment osait-il se mettre en travers de mon chemin ?


	9. Gentille

**Chapitre 9**

 **Elsa**

Je reculai de quelques pas. Loki s'arrêta, me regarda dans les yeux, et me demanda le plus normalement du monde :

\- Aimes-tu lire ?

J'étais étonnée par sa question, mais je répondis quand même :

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Car si tu veux, comme tu as bien travaillé, tu peux lire les livres qui sont dans ma chambre.

\- Merci.

\- Quels genres de livres aimes-tu ?

\- Les livres fantastiques, et les livres d'amour, dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je vais voir si j'en ai.

Il alla dans sa chambre. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec quatre livres. Il les alligna, et me demanda de la rejoindre. J'avançai jusqu'à la table, et posai mes mains dessus.

\- Choisis, me dit-il en souriant.

\- C'est compliqué, dis-je d'une voix plaintive.

Il se mit à rire. Je l'imitai. Nous reprîmes nos esprits et nous nous reconcentrâmes sur les livres. Le premier s'intitulait _Amour sans flammes._ Je l'avais déjà lu. Le deuxième se nommait _L'Anvergure._ J'en avait juste entendu parler. Le troisième s'appelait _Entre la vie et la mort._ Etrangement, ce titre retint mon attention. Le prince me conseilla de le lire, car selon lui, il me permettrait de découvrir l'amour, et de changer mon avis sur celui-ci. Je le remerciai pour ses conseils, et me concentra sur le quatrième ouvrage. Il portait pour nom _Seven_. C'était un roman fantastique. Normal que je le sâche, puisque j'en suis l'auteur. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Je pris le livre, et lus le résumé. Je le reposai, et pris _Entre la vie et la mort._ Je regardai Loki et dis :

\- Je pense que je vais lire celui-là.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit-il.

\- Vous allez lire ? Lui demandai-je timidement.

\- Bien sûr, je vais lire _Seven._

\- D'accord, où puis-je m'installer ?

\- Sur le canapé.

Je fus surprise par sa réponse. Mais je me dirigeai quand même vers le canapé, et m'assis dessus. Loki en fit autant. Il ouvrit son livre, et je l'imitait. Je commençait à lire. Je fus tout de suite plongée dans l'histoire.


	10. Pour éviter

**Je sais, l'attente a été très longue, et je sais que vous m'en voulez.**

 **Je vois des déjà des couteaux pointés sur mon petit cœur …**

 **Bon, bref, je reviens avec un petit chapitre du point de vue de Regina !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Regina**

J'étais folle de rage. Mes joues étaient rouges cramoisies, et mes yeux étaient emplie de haine.

\- Pourquoi avez – vous fait ça ? Hurlai – je .

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Pourquoi avez – vous stopper mon bras, alors que je m'apprêtais à en finir avec ce saleté de garde ?

\- Pour éviter, ma chère Regina, qu'il vous arrive quelque chose par la suite, répondit Robin, impassible.

Je poussai un hurlement de rage, et allai au fond de la cellule. Je m'assit, et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je ruminai. J'étais sur les nerfs. Robin me regardait avec un petit sourire que je trouvais agaçant. Ça semblait l'amuser, contrairement à moi. Je me calmai avec difficultés. Robin s'assit à l'opposé de moi. Je fermai les yeux, et pensai à tout ce que j'avais envie de lui faire, comme par exemple le faire souffrir ...


	11. Un bal pour tous

**Bonjour le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je met un nouveau chapitre du point de vue d'Elsa.**

 **Le 5 mars, quelle belle date ! Vous êtes pas d'accord ?**

 **C'est le jour parfait pour avancer dans une histoire.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Elsa**

Je venais de finir le roman que le Prince m'avait prêté. Celui – ci me regardait, le livre que j'avais écrit sur les genoux. Je levai les yeux d' « Entre la vie et la mort ». Loki m'adressa la parole :

\- Le livre t'a plut ? Me demanda – t – il.

\- Oui, répondis – je.

\- Tant mieux. Sais – tu que demain soir, il y a un bal auquel les prisonniers peuvent participer ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas.

\- Je suis dans l'obligation d'y assister. Voudras – tu t'y rendre ?

\- Euh … Oui, mais je n'ai ni robe ni cavalier, fis – je remarquer.

\- Tu peux faire apparaître ta robe grâce à ta magie, et je pourrais être ton cavalier.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toutes façons. A quelle heure est – ce ?

\- Dix – neuf heures.

\- Merci, je me sens un peu fatiguée.

\- Va te reposer, histoire de ne pas faire comme la dernière fois.

\- Merci.

Je me levai, me dirigeai ver la chambre de Loki, entrai dans celle – ci, et m'allongeai sur le lit. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis.


	12. Leroy

**Chapitre 12**

 **Regina**

Je m'amusai à faire apparaître des objets grâce à ma magie. J'étais seule dans la cellule que je partageais normalement avec Robin. Mais pour le moment, les gardes l'avaient sortit pour qu'il travaille dans la cour avec les autres prisonniers. Au bout d'un moment, une idée me traversa l'esprit : changer de vêtements pour me sentir plus à l'aise. Ce n'est peut – être pas la plus incroyable des idées, mais bon. Je fis apparaître une de mes robes préférées, et l'enfilai. Elle était noire et longue, avec une traîne. Elle avait un col entièrement en dentelle. A certains endroit, on pouvait en voir, rouge cette fois – ci, sur la jupe. Elle possédait également des manches longues. Aussi, je fis apparaître des escarpins noirs à semelles rouges, avec également une paire de boucles d'oreilles qui représentaient des cœurs noirs. Je fis venir ma boîte de maquillage et me fis un maquillage voyant. Je mis du rouge à lèvres couleur sang, et du vernis noir sur mes ongles. J'étais enfin prête. J'entendis la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir. Robin me vit et resta cloué sur place. Tout comme le garde. Celui – ci se ressaisit et partit, me laissant seule avec Robin. Il engagea la conversation par un petit compliment :

\- Tu es magnifique ! Me dit -il d'une voix un peu gênée.

\- Merci, répondis – je en rougissant un peu.

\- Je ne savais pas que ta magie était si grande. Surtout avec la potion qu'ils nous donnent. Tu ne devrais plus avoir de pouvoirs.

\- C'est vrai, mais mon pouvoir d'antidote n'est pas touché, donc je peux l'utilisé pour annuler les effets de la potion.

\- Donc, tu as tout tes pouvoirs ?

\- Oui, je peux utilisé ma magie quand je veux.

Je souris. Il sourit à son tour. Nous continuâmes à bavarder de tout et de rien pendant toute la nuit. Au bout d'un moment, nous finissons par nous endormir.

Nous nous réveillâmes. Je me trouvais comme chaque matin dans ma cellule avec Robin. Le silence était tel qu'on pouvait entendre les mouches voler, même si il n'y en avait pas. Cependant, il y avait une question qui me trottait dans la tête. « Pourquoi Robin était – il en prison ? » En me disant que c'était le fils adoptif du Roi et de la Reine des Ténèbres, ce qu'il m'avait expliqué la veille, je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi il était là. Après cinq minutes de réflexion, je me lançai :

\- Pourquoi es – tu en prison ? Demandai – je.

\- Ce sont mes affaires, me répondit – il.

\- Si tu me le dit, en retour je te le dirai.

\- Qui dit que je veux le savoir ? Rétorqua – t – il.

\- Je sais que tu veux le savoir, et aussi que tu veux avoir des réponses à ce mot « sorcière » lorsqu'ils mont mit ici. Sans parler que tu sais que j'ai des pouvoirs, tu ne sais pas le sens de ce mot. Dis – je, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais comment t'y prendre. Tu es plus maligne que ce que j'imaginais.

\- Alors, marché conclu ?

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, avant de me donner sa réponse.

\- Si j'accepte, tu me promets de me répondre honnêtement ?

\- Oui, j'en fais la promesse. Et toi ? Répondis – je.

\- Si c'est comme ça, j'accepte à une dernière condition. C'est moi qui pose la première question.

\- Très bien.

\- Pourquoi es – tu ici ? Me demanda – t – il.

\- Avec ma sœur, nous avons une ennemie commune. Nous voulions lui régler son compte, quand Elsa a perdue le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle a détruit la majeur partie de la ville de New York. Finalement, notre rivale s'est enfuie. Maintenant, c'est à toi de me répondre. Je te retourne la question.

\- Ils disent que j'ai tué un homme, et que j'ai causé le néant dans une famille, il y a de ça trois ans.

\- Quel est le nom de cette personne ? Demandai – je inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Honnête !

\- Leroy Swan.

Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Robin se rapprocha pour me demander pourquoi je pleurais. Je me levai brusquement, ce qui délivra une bourrasque de magie. Sous la puissance, Robin partit brutalement en arrière.

\- Que t'arrive – t – il ?

\- Leroy Swan était mon père, murmurai – je.

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux. J'appelai les gardes et leur demandai de faire sortir Robin un moment. Ils acceptèrent, et je me retrouvai seule avec mes pensées. C'est vrai que moi et mon père, on ne s'entendait pas très bien. D'un côté, j'en voulais à Robin. Mais de l'autre, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mon père était un voleur et un ivrogne. Si cela se trouve, Robin s'est retrouvé face à lui, et il s'est défendu ...


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Un petit chapitre du point de vue d'Elsa pour continuer l'histoire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, cela motive les écrivains à avancer.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Elsa**

Je me réveillai de bonne heure. Je revêtis mon éternelle robe noire, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je fis apparaître ma boîte à maquillage. Je me mis du mascara et du crayon noir. Sur mes lèvres, je mis du rouge à lèvres foncé. Je sortis de la salle de bains et enfilai des escarpins noirs. Je me dirigeai vers la pièce principale. Loki n'était pas là. Il avait dut sortir. Je m'avançai vers le centre de la pièce où se dressait une belle table en verre. Un livre était posé dessus. C'était celui que j'avais lut la veille. Je le pris et relus le résumé. A ce moment, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Les portes des appartements de Loki s'ouvrirent, et celui – ci se posta juste derrière moi. Il m'arracha le livre des mains et alla le ranger dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre, en face du lit. Quand il revint, je l'attendais les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

\- Bonjour. Tu as l'air énervé, me dit – il.

\- Bonjour. Vous m'avez arraché le livre des mains, répondis – je.

\- Désolé, mais je n'aime pas quand on touche à mes affaires.

\- Pardon. La prochaine fois je vous demanderai la permission.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Prête pour ce soir ?

\- Oui, je m'habillerai vers six heures.

\- C'est une bonne horaire. Je t'attendrai ici, et tu te changeras dans la salle de bain.

\- Très bien, dis – je.

\- Est – ce que tu pourrais me cirer mes bottes pour ce soir ? Me demanda – t – il.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Tout le matériel est dans le cagibi.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, puis revint quelque minutes plus tard avec une paire de bottes noires. Il me les tendit, puis il sortit, me laissant seule. J'allai vers le cagibi et pris une boîte de cire noire et un chiffon. Je m'installai à la table en verre, et commençai à cirer vigoureusement les chaussures. Je finis mon travail une heure plus tard. Je mis les bottes sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour qu'elles puissent sécher. Ne sachant que faire de mes dix doigts, je pris le balai qui se trouvait dans le cagibi, et le passai dans la totalité des appartements. Quand j'eu terminé, Loki rentra et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où se trouvaient ses bottes. Il les inspecta, et me dit d'une voix satisfaite :

\- Tu as fais du bon travail.

\- Merci, dis – je un peu timide.

\- Tu as passé un coup de balai ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Non, comme ça.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je me suis occupée comme je l'ai pu.

\- Tu as bien fait.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et me regarda. Il avait son sourire sur les lèvres, qui m'était à présent devenu familier. Demain, cela ferait une semaine complète que je serai son « esclave ». Donc, demain, je rejoindrai Régina en prison. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Mais Régina sera là, et on pourra se soutenir mutuellement. Loki me sortit de ma rêverie.

\- A quoi penses – tu ? Me demanda – t – il.

\- A demain, lui répondis – je.

\- Il me ragarda d'un air étonné.

\- Tu es préssée de partir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dis – je, c'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera en prison.

\- Pas grand chose à mon avis. On va juste te mettre dans une cellule.

\- Sans chaînes ?

\- Oui, sans chaînes.

\- Est – ce que je serai dans la même cellule que Régina ? Demandai – je anxieuse.

\- Non, je ne penses pas. C'est deux heures, tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer pour ce soir.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire.

Je lui adressai un sourire et allai dans sa chambre. Je me jetai sur le lit, et fixai le plafond. Je m'endormis en pensant à la fête de ce soir.

 **A suivre ...**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Régina**

Je regardai dans le vide lorsque j'entendis le bruit de la porte. Je ne levai pas les yeux. Robin ne me regarda pas non plus. Au bout d'une demi – heure de silence, je le regardai et lui posai une question directe :

\- Que s'est – il passé ? Demandai – je.

Il releva la tête et répondis :

\- Quelqu'un était entré dans le palais par éfraction. Je l'ai cherché, et une fois trouvé il était ivre. Il a commencé à vouloir me frapper. Je ne possédais mes pouvoirs que depuis quelques mois. Ces mes parents adoptifs qui avaient demandés à une sorcière de m'en donner en échange d'une place aux château. Je ne savais pas les contrôler, et j'ai voulu me défendre. J'ai fais une petite explosion qui a brisé une vitre. Votre père s'est prit un bout de verre dans le ventre.

Je restai confuse. Finalement, je lui dis d'une voix douce :

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, vous vous êtes juste défendus.

Il sourit, et je sourit à mon tour.

\- Par contre, si ma sœur l'apprend, elle vous tue. Donc, pas un mot de tout cela, dis – je en rigolant. Nous continuâmes à rigoler pendant une bonne heure.

Nous étions toujours en train de rire quand un garde arriva.

\- Ce soir, la famille royale organise un bal pour la fête de l'été. Les prisonniers sont invités. Mais pour cela, il faut revêtir ses plus beaux vêtements. Sinon, c'est raté.

Je le regardai, et lui dis :

\- Comment fait – on, nous les prisonniers, pour les vêtements ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y pas souvent de prisonniers, ils n'ont pas de vêtements ! Répondit – il moqueur.

Derrière, on pouvait entendre les autres gardes ricaner. Ils quittèrent les prisons. Robin me regarda et me dit :

\- Cela fait deux jours qu'ils ne nous ont pas donner de potion.

Il fit apparaître ses vêtements de bal. Il me regarda, se pencha vers moi et dit :

\- Voulez – vous être ma cavalière ?

Je pris son bras.

\- Avec plaisir !

Nous nous fîmes alors un grand sourire. Nous commençâmes donc à nous changer.

 **A suivre ...**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **Elsa**

Je me levai et entrai dans la salle de bain. Je fermai la porte à clef, et fit apparaître ma robe de bal. Je la revêtis. Elle était bleue et noire. Elle partait de derrière ma nuque, en imitation cuir, et s'arrêtait en – dessous de ma poitrine, en formant un col en « V ». Juste en – dessous, un corset noir en cuir affinait ma taille, qui était de vingt – deux pouces. A partir de mes hanches, la robes se divisait en une multitude de voiles bleus glace superposés. Elle se terminais par une petite traîne à l'arrière. Je fis également apparaître des escarpins noirs à semelles bleues, que j'enfilai, et une tiare en diamants, que je mis sur ma tête. Je me mis du crayon et du mascara noir. Je nappai mes lèvres d'un gloss rouge sang. Une fois prête, je sortis de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Loki dans la pièce principale de ses appartements. Il me regarda stupéfait, et murmura un vague compliment :

\- Tu es radieuse, dit – il avec une certaine gêne.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, allons – y.

Nous sortîmes des appartements pour nous diriger vers la grande salle du trône. Quand nous arrivâmes, elle était vide. Nous attendîmes donc, que les premiers invités arrivent.

 **A suivre ...**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Hello people of the world !**

 **( remet en version française )**

 **Bonjour personnes du monde ! Ce soir, le seul et l'unique …**

 **( on se calme, on se calme, ce n'est qu'un chapitre )**

 **celui tant attendue …**

 **( se cache sous la table )**

 **CHAPITRE 16 !**

 **( je ne suis pas là, quelqu'un a prit possession de mon ordinateur )**

 **ET …**

 **( non, non, qu'est – ce qu'il va mettre encore )**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **( ouf )**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

 **Regina**

J'étais impatiente, car ce soir, il y avait bal au château d'Asgard pour la fête de l'Été. A l'occasion, je revêtit une robe rouge foncé avec à certains endroits de la dentelle noire. Je portait également un collier de velours noir avec un pendentif assortit à la robe, ainsi que des escarpins noirs. Je mis également sur mes cheveux, un diadème de pierres blanches.

Je vis Robin arriver. Il était habillé en jeans, avec une chemise blanche, une cravate et un costard noir. Il avait aussi des chaussures en cuir. Nous quittâmes les prisons sous l'autorisation du prince Loki. Nous montâmes les escaliers pour arriver à la salle du trône où la soirée avait lieue. Je vis alors Elsa accompagnée d'un jeune homme de grande taille, brun aux yeux verts ( tout à fait le style de ma sœur ). On se jeta dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Loki et Robin échangèrent alors un regard. Nous les présentâmes.

\- Voici Robin, dis – je en souriant.

\- Je vous présente Loki, fit Elsa.

Nous laissâmes les garçons faire connaissance, et je m'isolai avec Elsa.

\- Il est pas mal ce Robin, me dit – elle.

\- Oui, je sais. Je trouve que ton Loki a de jolis yeux, répondis – je rougissante.

La salle commença à se remplir. Une fois tout les invités arrivés, le buffet ouvrit, et la première danse se déclara. Robin m'invita alors à danser avec lui, ce que j'acceptai immédiatement. Nous dansâmes une valse. Loki et Elsa nous imitèrent. A la fin de la danse, une deuxième mélodie fut jouée. Cette fois, Robin demanda à Elsa de danser avec lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentit étrangement seule loin de ses bras. Loki m'invita, et je me vis contrainte d'accepter pour ne pas me retrouvée vraiment seule. Tout le long de la danse, mes pensées étaient tournées vers Robin. Je le trouvais charmant et galant. Une fois la danse terminée, nous mangeâmes et bûmes un cocktail. Nous parlâmes de la semaine qui venait de se dérouler.

\- J'ai nettoyé le sol, cirer des chaussures et lu un livre, nous confia ma sœur.

\- Moi, je suis restée la plus grande partie de mon temps dans ma cellule. Bien sûr, je suis aussi aller dans la cour pour coudre pendant que Robin cassait des pierres.

Après cette petite discussion, je me mis à part. Robin, ayant vu mon isolement soudain, vint vers moi.

\- Qu'est – ce qu'il y a ? me demanda – t – il.

\- Rien, tout va bien, affirmai – je, en lui faisant un faux sourire.

\- Bien, allons danser alors.

Je souris de nouveau, et pour de vrai cette fois. Il me tendit sa main, que je saisissais par la suite pour danser une ronde en compagnie de ma sœur et du prince cadet. Quand je changeai de partenaire, je tombai sur l'autre fils du roi. Je continuai à exécuter les pas sans dire un met, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la musique s'achève. Le dîner fut par la suite servit...


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 les ami(e)s !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **Elsa**

Une fois le festin terminé, une nouvelle musique se fit entendre à mes oreilles. D'un seul regard, Loki m'invita à être de nouveau sa partenaire. J'acceptai d'un signe de tête. Il m'entraîna de manière fort gracieuse au centre de la piste de danse. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur ma taille et prit ma main droite de l'autre. Je posai timidement ma main libre sur son épaule, et je le laissai me guider doucement dans cette danse. Nos pas, ou ses pas du moins, étaient en harmonie avec la musique. Je sentis des centaines de regards sur nous qui me fit rougir et baisser la tête. C'est alors que Loki posa ses deux mains sur ma taille et me souleva de terre, me faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Mes voiles bleus tournant à la perfection en une courbe gracieuse. Nous fîmes encore quelques pas, et quand le Prince sentit les dernières venir, il me renversa doucement en arrière. Il me relava tout aussi doucement, et nous nous glissâmes au milieu des autres invités. Un serveur passa près de nous, et nous prîmes tout deux un verre de son plateau. Je bus le vin rouge à petites gorgées en scrutant la salle du regard à la recherche de Régina. Elle n'était nul part dans mon chant de vision. Je haussai légèrement les épaules. Je pausai mon verre sur l'une des tables où étaient disposés différents mets pour le banquet. Pendant ce temps, le bal continuait de battre son plein. Loki me prit par la main avant que j'ai put protester. Il me fit tourner sur moi – même. Nous recommençâmes à valser normalement. La danse prit fin avec une révérence. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite dans un coin reculé de la salle en attendant que les invités quittent le palais.


End file.
